My soul
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.
1. Chapter 1

My soul

Summary –series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

Whistle

Rachel`s point of view;

I stood from backstage watching my boyfriend Hunter Clarington in his show choir the warblers performing flo rida`s whistle yes my boyfriend was the warblers new captain and yes most of my friends hated it but he somehow made me happy and for that I couldn't be more happy for .

Hunter finished singing the song and came off the stage with the rest of warblers once he spotted me he smiled at me _"hey baby"_ I cooed making him smile bigger _"you did good"_ I said _"mm thanks Rae"_ he said as he pulled me into my arms giving me a sweet kiss on the lips making me depended it.

Soon after a few more kisses shared we pulled away for some air _"mm how can you be such a great kisser but not know how to whistle" _he said teasing me because I didn't know how to whistle _"I told you before "_I said giggling.

Hunter rolled his eyes _"then I guess I should teach you how to whistle then"_ he said as his hands slid down to my ass grabbing it gently _"why so I can blow yours?"_ I asked making his eyes widen I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear _"pretty damn sure I don`t need to know how to whistle just so you can get a good blow job, I just need to have a good gag reflex"_ I said as I did I could feel his member come up and poke me making me giggle even more.

"_Baby you should really have that fix before the warblers have to go back on stage for the results"_ I said after hearing that the new directions had to go on stage before I walked towards the stage.

I could hear him stutter _"Rachel Barbra Berry get back here and fix what you did_" I bite back the laugh that wanted to come out I quickly turned and winked at him before walking to the rest of the female new directions and going on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

My soul

Summary-series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

The Clarington`s.

Rachel`s point of view;

"_Are you out of your mind?"_ Hunter my husband of almost eight years asked me as he towered over my short figured body _"no I'm not out of my mind hunter I want the kids and us to have our own thanksgiving traditions and we won`t have that by flying out to lima one year and then going across the street the next"_ I said.

Ever since me and Hunter had gotten married and started our own family we had been going to lima one year for thanksgiving and going across the street to his parents the next ,yes his parents lived across the street from us as much as I hated it and I couldn't stand it his mother Veronica always had something to say about anything I do ,my cooking ,my cleaning and how I raised mine and Hunter`s kids (we had a beautiful six year old girl named Belle and two year old twins boys Alexander and Jace).

"_Babe my mom lives for this, you`d just be getting on her bad side by wanting to do thanksgiving here" _Hunter said as he stroked my check softly _"I`m already on her bad side I have been since our wedding day me doing this isn't going to make any of a difference "_I said making him sigh and roll his eyes.

"_my mom doesn't hate you"_ he said making me lean back out of his touch and stare at him choking back the laugh that wanted to fall from my lips _"Hunter if she had a choose between me or the devil himself to marry you, she would have picked the devil that`s how much she doesn't like me"_ I said placing my hand over his.

Hunter rolled his eyes _"think whatever you want sweetheart I still say that us having thanksgiving here is would make drama that isn't needed"_ he said still fighting me on the topic _"baby please I want to make our own thanksgiving traditions please ,if you really think it will bug her so much we`ll invite your parents, your siblings and their families but I want to cook this year and I want to invite my family here also" _I said giving Hunter my best puppy dog eyes that he could never turn down .

"_fine I guess I`ll have to get the Chinese took out place on speed dial then"_ Hunter said teasing me _"hey I`m a lot better cook then what I was" _I said hitting him playfully on the shoulder to which he playfully rubbed _"oh you`re right because you burning a turkey your first thanksgiving living with Kurt and Santana was just so good" _he said reminding me of when I had lived with my two best friends Kurt and Santana.

"_But I got better over time haven't I?"_ I shot back making him leaned down and brush his lips softly against mine before speaking _"I guess you have but still the Chinese take away and firemen are going to be on speed dial"_ he said chuckling before embracing me into a tight hug and kiss to which I deepened .

"_mommy mommy, mommy grandma and grandpa are here"_ six year old belle said as she ran into the kitchen making me and Hunter pull away at the sound of our daughter`s voice _"baby I thought I told you not to open the door when no one's around"_ I said scolding her for not listening _"I didn't mommy "_she said truthfully making me groan at my husband.

"_alright then I`m sorry baby for accusing you"_ I said before walking out Hunter`s grip and picking up Belle into my arms walking into the living room greeting my in-laws.

_"oh hello dear me and Richard just wanted to come by and talk plans for thanksgiving"_ Veronica said as me and Hunter walked into the living room "yea mom about that me and Rach were actually thinking maybe this year we could have it here you know take it the stress of cooking off of you" Hunter said making Veronica`s eyes narrow.

"_oh dear it`s no stress I live for this "_she said _"mom "_Hunter started before I stopped him _"actually Veronica I was hoping I could do it this year that way the kids could spend thanksgiving with both sides of the family" _I watched Veronica`s eyes almost change colour .

"_dear your family had the kids last year"_ she started _"it`s only fair that me and Richard have them this year _"she said making her sound as if her ,Richard and my parents were kids that had to share a toy the toy being my kids.

"_mom the kids are not some kind of toy first off and second off you`re not a little girl who has to share her dolls alright, we`re having thanksgiving here end off"_ Hunter said as he took Belle from my arms and placed her on the floor _"honey go upstairs and play alright angel"_ Belle nodded before going and moving her legs as quick as they could go.

"_fine you can thanksgiving here but me and your father will be having ours across the street_" Veronica said before turning and walking out the door leaving Richard here _"if I eat across the street can I still eat here?"_ he asked.

"_Yes dad"_ Hunter said as he rubbed his hand up and down my arm _"good at lease I know I`ll have one good meal "_he said before leaving.

I sometimes wondered who Richard and Veronica stayed married for the simple fact was Richard was always degrading her by saying her cooking wasn't good though he was a nice and funny man he still degraded her but I rather deal with him rather than Veronica .

Later that day I sat at the kitchen table and wrote out a list of things that were need for thanksgiving dinner _"hey honey"_ Hunter said kissing my check as he passed by and went to the freezer for ice cream _"hey babe can you please ,please try to get mom to come?"_ I asked making him groan _"rach why would you want to do that?"_ hunter said sitting down next to me _"because I want our families together for Belle, Jace and Alexander "_I said flipping the page of the cook book that I was also looking at.

"_fine I`ll try but I`m telling you now don`t get your hopes up"_ he said just as the kids ran in _"I won`t now what do you think about tofu "_I said making both him and the kids jaws drop _"eww yucky tofu"_ Jace said as he looked at me _"I agree with the mouth of babes"_ Hunter picked Jace up as he looked at me.

I rolled my eyes _"well the mouth of babes have to go and dress in their p.j.`s"_ I said standing up as I took Alexander into my arms "_come on Belle lead the way "_ I said making her run towards and up the stairs as I walked up them with Jace by my side and Alexander in my arms.

"_hey I'll call my mom alright see if I can get here to come"_ Hunter called from behind me making me smile at him _"thank you baby"_ I said before I went and helped the kids into bed once I was done that I went into mine and Hunter`s room and put on my black silk nighty that hunter loved.

As I brushed my hair Hunter had came into the room and started to pull off his shirt before changing out his pants and crawling under the covers "_well she`s coming and she`s happy that you`re using tofu and not turkey"_ he said once the covers were covering his bottom half.

"_that`s good "_I said before making my way towards the bed _"she`s happy"_ Hunter sat up looking at me _"yeah so?"_ I asked _"babe she`s happy your making tofu because she thinks you're going to fail" _his eyes widen at him.

"_oh god no ,no that`s why she oh god_" I said as I rubbed my temple "_yeah she wants you to fail in front of grace ,Nathan and their families and in front of aunt Jessica and uncle Keith"_ Hunter said informing me of his aunt and uncle _"aunt Jessica and uncle Keith?" _I asked making him nodded "_she invited them here to our house?"_ I almost yelled _"she had already invited them to their house before the plans changed"_ he stated.

I started to panic _"babe breath alright, you`ll have Kurt and Santana alright they`ll help you_" he reminded me of the fact that I had also invited my best friend`s Kurt and his husband Blaine and Santana and her husband Puck and their kids along with Hunter`s best friend Sebastian and his family.

"_you`re right "_I said taking a deep breath _"good now come to bed"_ he all but demanded with his bedroom eyes that he knew I couldn't turn away from I sighed and crawled into bed .

Four days later it was thanksgiving and almost everyone was here but Hunter`s parents "_babe where are your parents?" _I asked once Hunter, Sebastian, Puck and Blaine walked into the kitchen _"yeah where are the monster in laws?"_ my best friend Santana asked from here spot beside the dishwasher where she was cleaning the bowls we used for mixing things before the doorbell rang.

"_that`s most likely them"_ Hunter said taking a breath before heading towards the door _"how do you put up with his family?"_ Sebastian leaned over the counter whispering to me _"I have no idea_" I said back before heading out to the door.

Once I was there I spotted Veronica with a large turkey in her hands "_mom are you kidding me this is Rachel`s day and you doing this is rude "_Hunter all but screamed.

"_I was only giving everyone something worth eating"_ Veronica said that made my blood boil and Richard laugh _"more like giving everyone something to get sick over"_ he said sending a small smile in my direction which I returned .

"_you know what let her bring it Hunter it`s fine"_ I said shocking him _"babe it is not fine she is trying to show you up"_ Hunter shot a glare in her direction "_come on dinner is ready, set that on the table"_ I said walking back I fought the urge to cry as I walked into the kitchen both Santana and Kurt spotted me and ran over to me _"what she do now?" _Kurt asked _"it`s nothing, come let's eat" _I said.

Once we sat at the table we said grace and begun eating _"mm I gotta say Rachel I`m not a fan of tofu but you made it taste great"_ Richard said I smiled at him _"thank you Richard"_ I said after a few seconds Richard started choking _"oh my god somebody help him"_ Veronica said .

Hunter, Puck, Sebastian and Blaine walked over and give him the proper kind of CPR to which he brought up _"it was the tofu wasn't it?"_ Veronica begun blaming my cooking Richard stared at her _"actually no it was the turkey"_ he said making her eyes narrow _"that was the tofu"_ she stated back.

I could feel tears about to fall so I walked upstairs to mine and Hunter`s bedroom sitting down on the bed _"baby don`t listen to her"_ Hunter said as he sat down beside me _"everything I do she makes comments about I`ll never be good for her little boy"_ I sobbed _"baby that`s not true you`re more than good for me you`re perfect for me "_ he rubbed my back _"but she doesn't see it that way"_ I said as I leaned into his touch _"yes I do"_ I heard Veronica say from the door way .

"_Get out of here haven't you done enough?"_ Hunter scolded her "_Rachel I`m sorry I guess the reason why I`m like this is because I`m use to being the only one to take care of people plus I learned it from Richard`s mother"_ she said _"grandma Clarington? " _Hunter asked making her nodded _"I'm sorry sweetheart please forgive me"_ she asked making me nod before she pulled me into a hug shocking both me and Hunter _"I can`t wait for next year to see what else you can cook"_ Veronica stated.

And the only thing I could think was what the HELL?!.

The Clarington`s.


	3. Chapter 3

My Soul

Summary –series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

Kid`s haircut = mini me`s.

Rachel`s point of view;

"_Momma I want daddy`s haircut _"my second oldest Alexander stated as he tugged on to my hand today is the day that two of mine and Hunter`s children would be getting their very first haircuts.

Alexander was always like his father since the moment he was born and ever since he had saw a picture of us when we were younger he wanted his father`s hair while our little Belle wanted to grow her hair nice and long so that when she got older she could cut it off to give it to one of the places that make wigs for people who lost their hair to cancer she was still going to cut her bangs because if it gets to long it would bother her eyes so that was our two that were getting it done.

Our Jace scream and shouted when we said that he was going to get a haircut hell he even cried so we told him he wouldn't have to get it done so here we were at first choice hair cutters.

"_Daddy can I have your hair?"_ Alexander looked up at Hunter _"buddy you mean can you get my haircut"_ Hunter laughed as he corrected Alexander _"can I?"_ Alexander asked once again forgetting about Hunter correcting him _"sure"_ Hunter scooped Alexander up into his arms _"yay"_ Alexander clapped his hands.

I laughed at my boys as the hairdresser walked up with Belle who had just gotten her bangs done _"Belle you look exactly like your mom when she was at nineteen "_Hunter said as he put Alexander down and picked Belle up _"alright who`s the next one?"_ the hairdresser who`s name card read Melissa asked _"this little one right here"_ Hunter said giving her the answer to her question.

The hairdresser nodded taking Alexander to the chair he`d be getting his haircut in _"how do you want it little one?"_ she asked as she picked up her scissors "_this is how he wants it"_ I showed her a picture of me and Hunter when we were younger pointing to Hunter before she went to work on it.

Once the hairdresser got finished with Alexander ,Hunter looked at me "_would ya look at that we got our own brand of personal mini me`s "_ he joked I rolled my eyes _"you`re just happy someone`s trying to take after you"_ I said rolled my eyes _"maybe I am"_ he laughed .

"_what you think about your brother and sister?"_ I asked making Jace dash behind my legs hiding Hunter laughed _"Baby it`s Belle and Alexander "_I said softly making him peek out from behind my legs and stare at them before going and hugging Alexander _"aw that`s so sweet"_ the hairdresser said before ringing up our total after I was done paying we went to dinner.

It was scary how much the kids looked like mini me`s after their haircuts but none the less it was still cute and I was just happy that the kids didn't throw a fit.

Kid`s haircuts = mini me`s.


	4. Chapter 4

My soul

Summary –series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

The warblers new captain.

Rachel `s point of view –

"_you`ve got to be kidding me"_ I all but screamed out in disbelief as the boys from Dalton walked into the McKinley choir room while my best friend Santana Lopez hissed asking why they were even here.

"_sizzle down Benson, Mitchell"_ their captain Sebastian Smyth said with a slight smirk in mine and Santana`s direction (I will never understand why but for some reason unknown he had a habit of calling me and Santana Benson and Mitchell he claimed it was because we remained him of the two pretty little liars stars) _"we just wanted for you to meet our new captain "_he said.

"_Why would we want to meet another one of you assholes?"_ Santana glared at Sebastian _"so you know who you`re going to lose too"_ a new male voice said as he came into the room _"I`m Hunter Clarington, captain of the warblers and I`m not even remotely bisexual or gay"_his eyes landed on me as he spoke about his sexuality.

"_And why should we care?"_ Puck pulled me into his side wrapping his arm around me tightly since I was also sitting beside him _"are we suppose to fall at your feet because you`re straight_" Quinn said from behind me.

"_No though if preferably a brunette wants to do it I won`t stop them_" he winked at me _"perv much?"_ I raised an eyebrow at him _"well boys umm if you want to sing um then umm by all means sing"_ stuttered what did he have to be nervous about I thought and the only reason I thought that was because in my opinion when people stutter it was because they a) were nervous beyond belief or b) they were lying but didn`t have anything to be lying about so that lefted it to be a).

"_Gladly"_ the warblers lined up in the front as sat down.

**(Hunter)**

_Oh, oh uh, uh_

_I turn around you`re there again_

_And suddenly you`re gone_

_I wanna get to know you _

_But I don`t know who you are_

_You`re the kind of girl_

_Who makes me start to lose my mind_

_I wanna get together but you`re _

_oh so hard to find_

_I see you at starbucks_

_As you`re walking out the door_

_I see you when I`m renting movies_

_As you`re leaving the store_

_I need an opportunity _

_There`s something I wanna ask _

_I never seem to ever get the chance_

**(Warblers)**

_What`s your name? _

_What`s your name ?_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh hey this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What`s your name?_

_What`s your name?_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_Cause every time I get there_

_That it`s right before you go_

_Oh hey if only you can see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

**(Hunter)**

_Woah_

_See you at the mall _

_You`re hanging out with all your friends_

_I`m ready, gonna make my move_

_You go before I get the chance_

_You know you got me tripping_

_Thinking about you day and night_

_But I can`t get to know you_

_If you don`t know I'm alive_

_I see you when you`re at the beach_

_And you`re loading up the car_

_I see you when I`m at the concert_

_Then the lights go dark_

_There`s something I got to find out_

_If I ever get the chance_

_There`s only three words I wanna ask_

**(Warblers)**

_What`s your name? _

_What`s your name?_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh hey this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What`s your name?_

_What`s your name?_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_Cause every time I get there_

_That it`s right before you go_

_Oh hey if only you can see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

**(Hunter)**

_Oh, oh yeah no, no, no_

_Oh_

_Now wait up _

_Oh no, don`t go away now _

_Too late _

_I missed your name _

_Oh no don`t go please_

_Cause I'm the one you need_

_Oh no, don`t go_

_I`ve got to_

_Tell you_

_How` bad I want you_

_All I need_

_Is a chance_

_And maybe an opportunity to ask_

**(Warblers) **

_What`s your name?_

_What`s your name?_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh hey this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What`s your name?_

_What`s your name?_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_Cause every time I get there_

_That it`s right before you go_

_Oh hey if only you can see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

_What`s your name? _

_What`s your name?_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh hey this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What`s your name?_

_What`s your name?_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_Cause every time I get there_

_That it`s right before you go_

_Oh hey if only you can see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

**(Hunter)**

_What`s your name?_

_What your name girl?_

_Oooh, Oooh, yeah_

_Woo_

_That`s it_

_Ladies goodnight_

"_so what`s your name?"_ the new warblers captain smirked at me _"Rachel Berry"_ I replied "great _another stacker "_Puck rolled his eyes _"what?"_ Sebastian chuckled _"Berry`s got a freak that follows her around "_Santana stated as she stood up and went chest to chest with Hunter _"what are your actions towards my Rachel"_ she asked as Sam and Puck grabbed her arms sitting her down _"damn it no one ever lets me have my fun anymore" _Santana crossed her arms against her chest.

The warblers new captain

Requested by guest Lena.

How Rachel and Hunter meet.


	5. Chapter 5

My Soul

Summary –series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

Making up in Scandals.

Rachel`s point of view;

"_Tell me why again that I`m here?"_ I asked my gay best friend Kurt _"because you love me and you`re here to also key an eye on Sebastian"_ Kurt handed the doorman of Scandals ours and Blaine`s fake id`s _"so basically I`m here to be your look out girl fun note the sarcasm "_I rolled my eyes _"tons "_Kurt said as Blaine waved Sebastian and Hunter who was also with him over _"what is Hunter doing here?" _I questioned Kurt as I glared at him _"because you miss him?" _Kurt said nervously.

Me and Hunter Clarington had been dating for almost six months but had just broken up because of the rumors of him cheating in the nationals.

"_Goodbye"_ I quickly walked away before anyone could grab a hold of me _"Rachel, Rachel!"_ Blaine`s voice called from the distance _"Rachel Barbra Berry stop your running girl damn"_ I felt a hand on my arm and I turned around to be face to face with Sebastian outside _"what do you want Sebastian? "_ I pushed his hand off of my arm _"for you and Hunter to make the fuck up already"_ he said _"you guys are perfect together alright, you`re both too damn stubborn for you own goods so I came up with the idea of bringing you guys here me, not Kurt or Blaine me we just couldn't stand to see you guys upset anymore please go back in there and talk to him"_ Sebastian sighed and gave me a pleading look.

I sighed _"do I have to in a gay bar?"_ I questioned making him nod _"fine"_ I said giving up and walking back into Scandals once I spotted him and sat down at the table he was at _"I didn`t plan this"_ he looked at me _"I know Sebastian did_ " I played with my hands _"look I get it ,I shouldn't have cheated but be it as it may seem it isn't like I was unfaithful to you"_ he leaned against the table _"in a way though you were we`re in the national's against each other and you cheated because of what you were afraid of losing to your girlfriend?"_ I questioned him _"it wasn't like that Rach alright I`d love to lose to you if it meant keeping you "_he stated _"then why take drugs?"_ I crossed my arms.

"_I don`t know "_he admitted _"you don`t know isn't good enough Hunter_" I said making him frown "_I know but I stopped taking it and I stopped the others from doing it too "_He looked at me with a hopeful look _"good then I have my baby back"_ I smiled at him before getting up and going over sitting on his lap and pulling him into a kiss.

"_Yes! Claringberry is back baby!"_ Sebastian and Blaine yelled while Kurt aww`d we pulled away and rolled our eyes at the three "_Claringberry?"_ Hunter raised his eyebrow at them _"hey it`s better than Finachel "_Sebastian snorted _"it`s a combo of Clarington and Berry Claringberry"_ Kurt said.

Making up in Scandals.

Requested by guest bubblegum

Rachel goes with Kurt and Blaine to scandals and meets Sebastian and Hunter there.

Not sure what you meant by meets them there so this is what I came up with hope it does you justice.

Also to other reviews does anyone know what their couple name would be? I don`t so I came up with Claringberry.


	6. Chapter 6

My soul

Summery –series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

Another little monster to add to the little monsters list.

Rachel`s point of view;

It was that time of year again no not Christmas or thanksgiving but what came in between it yup it was Halloween and at the moment I was helping Belle put on her costume as Hunter helped Jace and Alexander in the next room we`d be going out with our friends Santana and Sebastian who were married with their kids little six year old Dustin and two year olds Kendall and Kylie trick or treating we were also going with our other friends Quinn and Jeff (they too were married)and their children little six year olds Hilary and Khloe and two year old Justin .

After almost two whole months of Belle picking and choosing she finally settled on being Ticker bell (yes it took two whole months for to pick out her costume) while Jace and Alexander were dressed as Peter Pan (Jace) and slightly (one of the lost boys).

"_Aw my little men and girl don`t you three look breathtaking"_ I smiled at my three babies _"babe you act so posh sometimes"_ Hunter wrapped his arm around me _"love you two sweetheart"_ I narrowed my eyes at him _"well come on we don`t want to miss any houses just because we have to go out late now do we?" _Hunter smiled at the kids earning yeah`s from the kids.

We soon lefted to Santana and Sebastian`s house once we got there we were greeted by the little ones as well as their parents the girls had dressed as Tinker bell`s friends (Kendall as Sliver mist, Kylie as Rosetta, Hilary as Fawn and lastly Khloe as Vidia) while Justin and Dustin were dressed as Nibs (Dustin) and Tootles (Justin).

"_aw look everybody it`s Tink, Peter and Slightly"_ Quinn smiled "_Hi aunty Quinn, Santana uncle Sebby, Jeffy"_Alexander waved earning smiles from his aunts and uncles _"alright everybody got there pillow cases?"_ Sebastian asked once everyone was outside before he locked the door the kids nodded their heads yes.

After Sebastian locked the door we started to walking around the block _"naw look at these cuties it`s Tinker bell and her friends as well as Peter Pan and the lost boys"_ one of the older woman stated as she opened the door and placed reuses into the kids bags _"what do you say kids"_ Quinn said as she held on to Jeff`s hand.

"_Thank you"_ they said before running off to the next house _"watch out for cars Jace ,Alexander ,Belle ,kids" _Hunter yelled as he wrapped his arms around me gently rubbing my stomach _"listen to your uncle guys!"_ Sebastian bent over as Santana jumped on to his back _"san you are a grown ass woman why the hell are you jumping on his back for?"_ I questioned making Jeff, Hunter, Quinn and Sebastian laugh.

"_Because I can"_ she replied back making the others laugh harder _"now question why is the husband rubbing your belly it`s not as if it`s a Buddha belly it won`t bring you luck" _she stated _"maybe because I want to be close to my wife and child"_ Hunter shot back making me groan _"Hunter we promised we were going to wait until I was in my second term of the pregnancy" _I whined making Quinn and Santana let out cries of cheers and Sebastian and Jeff telling us congrats on our newest family member to be.

"_please be quite the kids don`t even know yet we want to wait to tell our parents and them_" I said making them nodded in agreement _"mommy I`m going to be a big sister again"_ I felt Belle tug on me making again groan _"yes sweetie you are"_ I said making her smile big .

"_Well yet another little monster to add to the little monsters list"_ Hunter whispered in my ear pulling my in closer _"yeah I guess so"_ I smiled.

Author`s note.

There you have it people short and sweet .

A little bit too short though I know but I wanted to put something out

And this is what came out of it so I hope you enjoyed it .

Please feel free if you want to see a specific one shot all you have to do is ask and I will do.

So yeah bye loves.


	7. Chapter 7

My soul.

Summary –series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

Someday

_How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed? And try turn the tables?_

Hunter sat on the end of the bed wondering just where he went wrong. , why he had been an undeserving fool? , why he had cheated? If he could have turn back time he would he`d give her everything she deserved and more.

_I wished you unclench your fist, and unpack your suitcase lately there`s been too much of this but don`t think it`s too late._

Rachel packed her bags one by one moving in front of Hunter who watched her as tears fell down his face _"don`t go Rach please"_ he begged her .She kept placing her things into her bags not stopping for his pleading .He was the one who had cheated he was the one who lied to her and had broken her trust it wasn't her she had remained faithful to him throughout their whole relationship.

_Nothing`s wrong ,just as long as you know that someday I will .someday, somehow ,I`m gonna make it all right but not right now, I know you`re wondering when (you`re the only one who knows that) ,someday somehow I`m gonna make it all right but not right now , I know you`re wondering when._

Zipping up her last suitcase Hunter watched Rachel walk out of the bedroom before he followed her out to the door where she grabbed her coat .As she reached for the doorknob he felted his heart drop into his stomach_ "Rachel I`m going to make this up to you ,I`m going to make it up to you and I`ll keep making up to you until you trust me again"_ Hunter leaned against the wall as tears ran down hisface _"don`t bother"_ she mumbled before turning the doorknob and shutting the door behind her . 

_Well I`d hope that since we`re here anyway that we could end up saying things we`ve always needed to say so we could end up staying now the story`s played out like this just like a paperback novel let`s rewrite an ending that fits instead of a Hollywood horror._

Weeks passed on end with Hunter calling Rachel nonstop begging her to meet up with him getting fed up with the calls she agreed now here she was sitting across from him at the nearest starbucks staring into her cup "rach I know that I messed up so badly I never met for it to go as it did "he stared at her memorizing her face, her look .her doe eyes were a little swelled and puffy but he could tell she put make up on to try and cover it up.

"_then why did it?"_ her voice cracked _"because I`m mess up who doesn't know a good thing when he`s got it"_ he mumbled underneath his breath looking down at his lap where his hands were placed and he played with them.

_Nothing`s wrong ,just as long as you know that someday I will .someday ,somehow ,I`m gonna make it all right but not right now, I know you`re wondering when (you`re the only one who knows that) , someday somehow I`m gonna make it all right but not right now , I know you`re wondering when._

"_I love you Rachel"_ Hunter`s own voice cracked _"I can`t do this"_ Rachel picked up her jacket and bag leaving her drink behind as she lefted the store _"Rachel stop"_ Rachel felted Hunter grabbed her elbow turning her to face him and pulling her into him close placing his lips on to hers.

_How the hell did we wind up like this? why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed and try turn the tables, now the story`s played out like this just like a paperback novel let`s rewrite an ending that fits instead of a Hollywood horror._

_Nothing`s wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will, someday somehow I`m gonna make it all right but not right now I know you`re wondering when (you`re the only one who knows that)._

Pulling away Hunter pulled Rachel into his arms _"I`m sorry rach I`m so sorry_" he whispered into her ear.

_I know you`re wondering when (you`re the only one who knows that)._

"_I know"_ Rachel mumbled into his jacket as she wrapped her arms around him.

_I know you`re wondering when._

Someday

Song used in this one shot is someday by Nickelback.


	8. Chapter 8

My soul.

Summary – series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

Let`s make this night last forever.

Rachel`s point of view;

"_Here wear this, this and this_" My best friend Santana Lopez said as she threw a black mini dress that barely went down past my ass on my bed_ "Jesus Satan you trying to make Berry look like a street walker?" _My best male friend Noah `Puck` Puckerman said as he laid down on my bed resting against the headboard. Tonight I was going on my first date with Hunter Clarington whom I had met during the regionals.

At first when we had met he came off as a self centred person but a week after the fact he and I had ran into each other at lima bean where we shockingly sat down and got to know each other trus exchanging numbers with one and another again trus leading him to ask me out two days ago and to me having my two of my four best friends helping me pick an outfit out.

"_Fine then let me back at the closet_" Santana huffed walking back over to my closet before going over to my dresser when she found nothing in said closet.

Exchanging the dress Santana picked out my black sheer framed blouse with my floral skinny jeans, my quilted biker jacket, studded peep toe platforms in black and black sequin banded fedora. As Santana curled my hair I put in my black hoop earrings. I stood up and turned for the approval of both Satan and Puck who nodded and gave me the thumps up before the doorbell rang.

Just as I go downstairs Puck by pasts me and makes a beeline to the door opening it .I could hear Puck giving him a speech _"you break her heart ,I break your face ,you lay a hand on her ,I break your face ,you treat her like dirt ,I`ll put your face in the dirt ,you cut her off ,I mean like starting to date her and then you turn cold ,I`ll have Satan take out her razors ,got it ,get it ,good"_ Puck crossed his arms over his chest and give Hunter a death glare while Santana just stared at him before smiling darkly at him _"Ray your date`s here"_.

Once we were outside and in his car Hunter turned to me _"are they always like that?"_ he questioned.

I nodded my head "_they`re very overprotective of me sadly"_ I laughed smiling at his smirk.

Hunter laughed and started up his car driving us to the pier getting out of the car he helped me out. Facing me he smiled _"so what would you like to do first?" _he asked _"hmm"_ I thought playfully _"how about we go to the Farris wheel?"_ I suggested.

Hunter nodded and grabbed my hand and held it as we walked to the Farris wheel .the pier was kind of like the pier at the jersey shore near the beach filled with shops, grills, games and rides.

After standing in a somewhat big but yet short line we`re sitting in our seats and about halfway through the ride we we`re sitting stuck I shut my eyes tight don`t get me wrong I loved Farris wheels I just hated when they got stuck.

Hunter noticed my mood change and pulled out his Iphone _"here how about we take pictures to make the time past"_ he suggested I nodded grateful. Taking a picture on instagram I posted it to twitter with the caption _" TheHunterClarington and I stuck on a Farris wheel someone save us "_ within five seconds I had saw that Hunter`s friend Jeff had retweeted it and added _" RachelCrazyBerry , TheHunterClarington you`re stuck on a Farris wheel and you`re taking pictures instead of making a move what`s wrong with you?"_ trus making Noah and Santana retweeted and adding _" TheHunterClarington , RachelCrazyBerry and JeffWarblerJones he makes a move on the Berry and We`ll get you for planting the idea in his head thank you very much" ._

I showed the tweets to Hunter and laughed just as the Farris wheel started again .Once we were off the Farris wheel we then headed and played some games two of which Hunter had won and got me a little stuffed wolf and a teddy bear. I smiled and thanked him before we went off to the beach part of the pier.

Getting an idea I went into `kiss` him just as our lips went to touch I quickly leaned away and ran away into the water making him chase me just as we got into the water I hit my hand into the water making it hit him and wetting him .

"_oh that`s it"_ Hunter said his mouth falling into an oh shape before chasing after me and throwing me over his shoulder and spinning me around making me breaking out in giggles.

"_okay okay ,I wave my white flag"_ I giggled begging him to stop ,he laughed and ran to the sand placing me down ,he looked at me in the eyes and leaned in .Kissing me I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in close as we kissed I could taste mint and chocolate on his mouth .

Pulling away I smiled at him as he leaned his forehead against mine _"best first date ever"_ I whispered.

"_you have no idea"_ he grinned as I laughed.

Let`s make this night last forever.

Rachel and Hunter`s First date.

Requested by guest Lena .


	9. Chapter 9

My soul

Summary- series one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

I Do.

Rachel Puckerman wasn't the type of girl who got nervous let alone so easy either so why was she today?_" Oh yeah because today`s my wedding day and I`m worried that Hunter`s going to get cold feet"_ she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath Rachel stared at herself into a big mirror that showed her head to toe ,doing so she noticed her mother Shelby standing behind her with tears in her eyes a long side her brothers Noah and Jake _"oh honey if only your grandfather could see you now"_ Shelby whispered as she wiped her tears .

"_you look beautiful Ray ,Clarington won`t know what hit him"_ Noah said with a smirk displayed on his face as Jake smiled shyly and tired not to cry like his half brother and sister`s mother _"oh no I can deal with my mother crying somewhat but you Jake Puckerman are my baby brother you start crying so will I and that will ruin my make trus making Santana go all lima heights on you ,plus what would Marley think if she found her boyfriend tearing up"_ Rachel smirked at him.

"_whatever Ray ,Mar would just see how much I love my big sissy"_ Jake said mocking her as he took in her outfit .Rachel was wearing a beautiful Alita Graham sweetheart princess ball gown in beaded embroidery with her hair down and slightly curled and for her makeup it looked all natural.

"_oh my god Rachel ,you look beautiful_ " Marley (Jake`s girlfriend) ,Santana (Rachel`s best friend) and Quinn (Rachel`s other best friend) said as they stepped into the room wearing their own dresses long purple ones that kind of flow at the end.

"_thank you"_ Rachel smiled for a moment before leaning her head gently against Noah`s arm who kissed the top of her head _"well I guess I should go find that soon to be husband of yours"_ Jake said kissing Rachel`s check before leaving to find Hunter because he would be standing beside him and his two friends Jeff and Sebastian.

"_Are you worried?"_ Marley questioned Rachel.

"_A little"_ Rachel confessed.

"_Don`t be, you`ll be fine"_ Quinn assured her.

Rachel nodded taking a deep breath as Puck put out his arm for Rachel as they could hear the music starting to play "_show time"_ he winked at Rachel making her snicker

As Rachel and Puck stood waiting for their turn to walk down Rachel leaned her head against Puck`s shoulder _"thank you for this No"_ she whispered _"what cha talking about rach?"_ he questioned _"thank you for walking me down and into my new life ,thank you for always being the one person that I could lean on ,thank you for always trying to stick up for me but most of all thank you for being the most amazing best friend and big brother that I could ever ask for"_ Rachel answered before Puck kissed her head.

Ever since the age of ten when their dad lefted their family the pair had been close not that they weren't before because they were after all they were twins (Puck being the oldest one by ten minutes) but when their dad lefted Puck had felt the urge to protect Rachel more then what he did before . Due to their father leaving it made them more than just siblings it made them best friends.

"_Don`t let me fall"_ Rachel said as she leaned her head up off of Puck`s shoulder making him smirk at her _"not in a million years baby sis"_ he said before starting to walk with Rachel to Hunter.

As Rachel walked down the aisle she took notice of everyone who was in the crowd standing up and watching her and Puck walk down said aisle. Her mom Shelby and Her and Puck`s old show choir turned step father Will Shuster standing side by side on the left, Shelby smiling big and large as she watched Rachel walk with her brother as well as Will who had a supporting hand on Shelby`s back while holding Puck and Santana`s two year old daughter Faith in his other arm.

Behind them stood Rachel`s two best gay friends Blaine and Kurt Anderson beside them stood her friends Tina and Mike chang while the next role held Sam and Britney Evans and Artie Abrams . As the rest of her family and her friends of New Directions sat behind them.

On the right side was Hunter`s family his mother and father Veronica and Richard with his siblings and their respective others and their children behind them was most of the warblers and the rest of his family.

As Puck handed Rachel`s hand to Hunter he kissed Rachel`s check before sitting down beside Will and taking Faith in his arms.

"_who give`s this woman to this man?"_ The Rabi asked "_my mother ,step father ,brother and I do"_ Puck said from his spot after going on the Rabi came to a stop as he told the crowd that Rachel and Hunter had written their own vows .

Holding on to Rachel`s hands Hunter started _"my darling Rachel ,I don`t really know where to start .,From the moment I met you I knew that there was something there between us as cheesy as that sounds ,your determinedness ,your voice ,your laugh ,your personality ,just everything about you I fell in love with ,I remember when you forced me to watch Twilight against my will and how in return you watched Saw with me with no complains while I had on the other hand had complained for almost two months after the fact."_ Hunter smiled _"Rachel you`re my best friend and more and I am so thankful that you wanted to marry me" _he said before Rachel went on to hers.

"_Hunter when I first met you though I knew there was something there also I also thought of you a cocky show off jerk who just liked to push my buttons but I soon learned that you`re so much more than that ,you`re loving ,loyal ,smart and kind ,headstrong and strong willed "_ Rachel paused to wipe a tear _"you`re also my best friend ,my lover and my other half ,you made me a better person because you helped me even out ,you made me believe that there really is such thing as love and that I deserve it so thank you "_ Rachel finished with a small smile.

"_Everyone I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hunter Clarington" _the Rabi said to the crowd before turning to the couple _"you may now kiss your bride_".

Hunter pulled Rachel in and kissed her deeply twice before the pair pulled back and walked down the aisle as everyone clapped.

I Do.

Suggested by SwedishFanFictionLover

I am not Jewish so I don`t know what a Jewish wedding is like hell I don`t even really know what a wedding in general is like since I`ve only ever been to one wedding in my life (aka my cousin`s) and I don`t really remember it so yeah if I got anything wrong forgive me!.


	10. Chapter 10

My soul

Summery –series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

AJ and JJ.

"_I swear to all that is holy Hunter Joseph Clarington if you ever think about touching me again I will have Satan rip your member to shreds do you understand me!"_ Rachel Clarington (_nee Berry_) screamed at her husband as sweat dripped down her forehead and tears down her cheeks.

This was the second time Rachel had given birth and to be quite honest it was way more painful than the first time she had gone into labour but then again she wasn't pregnant with twins the first time unlike now where she was _blissfully_ pregnant with two twin boys.

"_Rachel, honey you say that now but you weren`t saying that when we were making them"_ Hunter joked making Rachel`s birth mother Shelby and Rachel`s best friend Santana Lopez shot him glares while Rachel stomp her nails into the palm of Hunter`s hand _"oww babe that hurt!"_ Hunter complained.

"_Get him out of here, send Quinn or, or daddy in but please get him out of here!"_ Rachel shouted making Hunter`s face drop before he begun to say sorry as he kissed her forehead.

Rachel relaxed and focused on the instructions that were given to her _"alright Rachel, just one more push and you`ll have both of your little boys"_ dr Greene cooed.

Rachel turned her head as she pushed looking at her older son little Alexander Jude Clarington who was being watched over by nurses and her twin brother Blaine who looked her way and smiled.

"_aa!"_ Rachel screamed one last time before a babies cry filled the room .

"_you did it baby ,you did it"_ Hunter said as he brushed her brown bangs away and kissed her forehead while on the other side of Rachel ,Shelby smiled as Santana placed a kiss on Rachel`s head and whispered smoothing words into her ear.

"_so what are their names Mr. and Mrs. Clarington ?"_ dr Greene stood of at the side smiling at them .

"_Alexander Jude and Jace Joseph Clarington "_Rachel whispered before kissing Hunter on the lips.

"_AJ and JJ ,huh Rach?"_ Santana chuckled making Hunter and Shelby laugh also while Rachel smirked _"yeah ,AJ and JJ"_ she whispered.

AJ and JJ.

Quick replied to a review from SwedishFanFictionLover –Thank you and you`re welcome ,it was a good idea.


	11. Chapter 11

My soul

Summery –series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.

Quick little note –I first and foremost want to take the time to say rest in peace to Cory Monteith though I am not a fan of Finn or Cory`s acting in general (I did happen to enjoy some of the songs he did on Glee and will miss his singing though) my thoughts and prayers go out to his friends and family as well as Lea.

Questions.

As the flow of people came rushing into the Puckerman household Rachel Berry couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at her best friend's house due to the two minor facts that she was 1) not a party type of girl and 2) the house not only held students of William McKinley but it also held the students of Dalton Academy which if any one went to either of the schools they would know that William McKinley`s New Directions and Dalton Academy`s Warblers are pretty much enemies ,and unless you were dropped on your head multiple times as a baby then you would know that New Directions was Rachel`s passion seeing as she is the female leader of the group hence why she was uncomfortable.

Rachel walked out to the backyard knowing that no one would be out there and she was right, she was the only one out there and for that she was thankful .It was dark out back but the light of the moon reflecting on the water in the pool lit it up enough so that Rachel could see.

Rachel walked over to the in ground pool and took off her flats before sitting down on the edge and placing her feet into the water swinging them back and forth causing the water to ripple making waves. Rachel loved doing this she always had, she used to do it when her and Noah were kids just before his dad had lefted they would sit there and have a nice cold drink by their sides talking and laughing.

Rachel sat there looking back on the memories before a voice joined her _"oh I`m sorry, I had no idea somebody was out here"_ the voice said it was clearly a male`s voice and it was somewhat rough around the edges.

Rachel turned around to stare at the voice only to see said voice in a Dalton Academy uniform, she quickly i.d. the guy as the new brown hair and green eyed lead singer of the Warblers Hunter Clarington. She had to admit the guy was good looking but she had a huge feeling that he was cocky and to her the cockiness overruled his looks.

Rachel found her voice _"it`s fine"_ she mumbled before looking back at the water,

Hunter walked over and sat down beside her _"I`m Hunter Clarington "_he smirked.

Rachel said nothing and continued to stare at the window "_And you`re Rachel Berry"_ he went on making Rachel mumbled underneath her breath something along the lines of creeper though it wasn't low enough because Hunter had heard it and laughed.

"_Nope I just like to know who I`m going against_" Rachel stared at him before speaking _"What do you want?"_ she asked.

"_What can`t a guy talk to a breathtaking woman?"_ Hunter mocked.

"_Well can he not?"_ she remarked.

"_twenty questions"_ Rachel wiped her head around to stare at him blankly _"what?"_ she wondered out loud making Hunter snort "_you play twenty questions with me then I`ll leave you alone"_ he promised smiling a charming smile though it wasn't very big but still it was charming.

Rachel hesitantly agreed and the two sat there passing questions back and forth like what their favourite colour, movie, TV show, book, artist was as well as what their dreams were and when it came time to ask the last question Hunter sneakily asking for her number.

Questions

A Warblers/ND party or get together.

Requested by MarionV .


	12. Chapter 12

My Soul

**Summery –series of one shots surrounding Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington most of them will be AU.**

**Couple – Rachel Berry x Hunter Clarington.**

**Series-Glee .**

Fake Proposal

Hunter Clarington looked around at the audience that sat in the studio before looking at the brunette and fair skinned female interviewer that looked to be in her mid twenties, it was the commercial break for an interview that Hunter was doing for his new movie Riddick that stared Vin diesel opposite of him and the interview was for the Canadian channel Much Music.

"_And we're back on in three, two, one"_ the camera man said letting everyone know that the commercials were about to end and they would be back on TV_ "hi guys, welcome back I'm Lauren Toyota and if you're just joining us then we are here with Riddick heartbreaker Hunter Clarington"_ the interviewer said looking at the camera before turning to Hunter _"so Hunter, I've been told that you can speak French "_the interviewer said into her mic .

Hunter smiled _"I can"_ he announced making the girls in the audience scream _"well then in French would you please address this rumor"_ the interviewer smiled before going on _"is true that you proposed to your beautiful Broadway actress Rachel Berry in French if so can you please tell us how"_ Hunter's smile didn't drop but stayed on his face.

"_Oui j'ai bien demandé ma belle fiancée ( comme disent les Français ) en mariage. Nous sommes allés à Paris, nous avons visités la ville durant la journée. Le soir, nous sommes allés dîner à la Tour Eiffel où je lui ai demandé sa main, en Français __"_ Hunter smiled before the interviewer switched the question.

Soon the interview ended and Hunter was able to head to the airport where he was catching a flight back home to New York City, about 1.5 to 2 hours later Hunter was turning his key into the doorknob of his and his fiancé's apartment door, pushing the door open as he took the key out of the doorknob Hunter was greeted by the goddess that was his fiancé making a smile appear on his face.

"_Hey beautiful"_ he said wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck after he dropped his bags on the floor and closed the door _"hey liar" _she chuckled making Hunter roll his eyes and smirk _"so I'm taking it you somehow got a hold of the interview?" _he questioned her making her smile and nod her head_ "yes ,Satan sent to me with the caption and I quote "your boy's a good liar but he should have said it in Spanish""_ Rachel smirked nobody but their close family and friends knew that what Hunter had told the interviewer was nothing but a lie though it did hold some truth to it .

"_Though I do have to wonder why you lied, you could have told the truth" _Rachel smiled as she unwrapped her arms from his neck and ran her fingers down his leather jacket covered chest.

Hunter smirked unwrapping his arms from her and picking up his bags bringing them in their bedroom with Rachel on his heels _"because babe as much as I love my fans I don't want them to know all the deep dark secrets of our relationship, it's different when it comes to our friends and family but complete strangers is a whole new ball game"_ he stated as he unpacked his suitcases while Rachel sat down on their bed and watched him walking back and forth between his suitcase that sat on the bed and their dresser .

Rachel nodded she could understand where he was coming from with complete strangers knowing about their personal lives but did he have to use the term "deep dark secrets" ?. _"I suppose you're right , I don't really want anyone knowing how you proposed to me besides our friends and family"_ Rachel voiced her thoughts once Hunter had put his now empty suitcases away and took off his black leather jacket showing the plain white t-shirt that was underneath it before he sat down beside her.

"_Good but there is just one thing I don't want anyone but us knowing about"_ Hunter smiled before flipping Rachel on her back making him hover over her before he kissed her.

Fake Proposal

Hey guys so I reposted this chapter after MarionV had told me that my French was wrong and offered me some help with correcting it so a big ,big thanks to MarionV you are seriously a lifesaver honestly thank you. To others I have a bit of advice for you do not and I mean do NOT use Google translator it does not work. I also want to say I don't own Riddick, Much Music or Lauren Toyota also Lauren Toyota's look is not how I described her, I only changed it because she is a real person oh and fun fact Nolan Gerard Funk does know how to speak French so yeah lol and another thing just in case you were wondering Riddick is a movie that Nolan Gerard Funk (Hunter) is in and Vin Diesel is in it too so yeah bye!.

Quick translator of what "Hunter" said –" uh yeah I did propose to my beautiful as you said fiancé in French, we went to Paris and we went to sightseeing during the day leaving the Eiffel tower for the night after dinner where I took her and proposed to her in French, so yeah".


End file.
